The Wedding Night Ritual
by Krispina The Derp
Summary: He is the groom, She is the bride. and together they perform a ritual that allows them to become one and to show trust for one another This is the Wedding Night of Shadow the hedgehog and Rouge the bat. Lemon oneshot!


**5:45 PM**

Newly weds...That what they were as the groom drove in the car, his wife in the passenger side, he doesn't know how she did it but she manage to stuff that big wedding gown in the small little car they had.

Shadow the hedgehog, Yes he was now married to the most beautiful woman he had ever met , Rouge!

Rouge the bat was a gorgeous lady, She could have anything she wanted, she could of taken any man that was worthy but she chose him!

She could of had Knuckles the Echidna but she chose him instead, She choose the ultimate lifeform, a hedgehog with a dark past, a hedgehog who also part alien, A hedgehog who believed he couldn't have feelings.

As he drove on the rode to their designation the ebony crimson hedgehog would take small glances at his bride, she was here! she was real!.

Rouge caught him sneaking peeks at her, to comfort his worries she slipped her delicate tan hand over his thigh assuring him that she's real.

The ring, that small golden ring that rested on her left hand, the symbol of their love, commitment and that they now belong to one another.

The hedgehog slowly took one of his hands off the steering wheel and placed it on top of his wife's showing that he knows she's there!

/ / / / / /

They've been married for a total of 3 hours, 3 hours ago they were saying their vows, and when the JP announced them husband and wife the hedgehog took her in his arms and they shared passionate kiss before there friends and family.

At the reception Shadow and Rouge shared cake with eachother shared their first dance as a married couple, even tho Shadow himself stated he hated Dancing he didn't mind that he was sharing a dance with the love of his life.

Once the reception stated to die down the couple decided to sneak away in the car that read " just married" on the back and headed off to the hotel that was rented for them.

/ / / / /

The car ride was a good hour and Shadow pulled into the parking lot of hotel. It looked to be 5 floors the hedgehog open the passenger side for Rouge to get out, as she did her gown made her explode like a piled of white frosting as it poured out of the car.

"Can't wait to check in" she said " so I can take this thing off!" she commented on her heavy dress, she pulled on the skirt part she she could see where she was walking.

She saw her husband chuckle at her troubles, The hedgehog open the trunk and took out two bags, one that was his and the other that was her's

A special bag was taken out for them to place their wedding outfits in and the couple entered the hotel.

/

inside the Hotel the lobby was lined with soft carpet, the carpet muted the sound of Rouge's heels as she walked on the floor. The secretary looked over at them.

" Ah Mr. and Mrs. Hedgehog I assume" she said, she was a nice whitetail deer with blond hair pulled back, she took out a form and handed it to Shadow " just sign here" she told him.

after signing the form and handing it back ,the deer handed him 2 card keys " you room is 407, on the fourth floor, enjoy your stay" she smiled.

Shadow picked up the bags and he along with his wife walked into the elevator, carefully getting Rouge's dress in without tearing

/ / / / /

Rouge used her card to open the room door, inside was a nice King size bed, a table with a bucket of ice with Champagne and two glases set up for them. the bat walked over and red the car that came with it.

 _ **" Congratulation Mr. and Mrs hedgehog, may your marriage bring you bliss"**_

Shadow set the bags on one side of the room, he started to loosen his tie " finally" he said" I can take this off!" he started to strip his shirt but rouge stopped him.

" Wait" she called " Let me just take a shower first" she said in a very seductive tone, The hedgehog froze by his wife's words, he knew what she meant and his face went red like his stripes.

" ..O..Ok" he said and stop his striping, he walked over to the king size bed and got on it to watch some Tv while his wife took her shower.

After 15 minutes the bathroom door opened, Rouge stepped out while hot steam poured out of the bathroom, she wore nothing by a towel and she leaned against the door frame looking at her husband.

she pushed herself off the door frame and slowly made her way over to the bed, her eyes never leaving Shadow like a hawk when they spotted their prey.

Shadow also had his eyes of the naked bat that was slowly making her way towards him, he knew, she knew this was going to be the night they become one, the night that take part in a ritual

A ritual that show one another their trust and that they can depend on each other.

And Rouge made the first move! She crawled onto the bed, she leaned forward letting Shadow take a peek at her cleavage.

Shadow the hedgehog himself was a bit nervous at first, this will be his first time with the opposite sex, he will get to see a naked woman, was he ready for this?

The towel leaving the bat's body confirmed his answer. The Tv was turned off and Rouge made a pounce on her husband, she pressed her naked body against his, her wet body soaking his tuxedo her slender furless legs wrapping around his.

she planted a kiss on his lips, He could taste her sweet strawberry lipgloss against his lips. his hands slowly made their way around her body as his desire for more pulled her closer to him.

he inhales the scent that was coming from the fur on her head, strawberry cream! her fur was engulfed with the scent of strawberries and cream!

from her lips he planted kissed all down her neck and on to her shoulder, securing a spot he sunk his teeth into her skin.

the bat was startled but the bite was quickly taking over by Shadow's tounge lickinging away and him sucking on the spot.

He was marking her, marking her as his own with a hickey! The bat gave a soft moan to Shadow's hickey.

The table turned, the moment Rouge let her guard down Shadow seized the opportunity to turn the tables pinning her under him.

His lips crashed against her's as she wrapped her arms around his neck, they broke away for air, the hedgehog was feeling very hot, he started to undress, first the coat then the shirt. on his knees he pulled the shirt over his head.

Rouge got a look at his body, the small patch of white fur that was placed on his chest,oh how she wanted to run her fingers all over that white fur, the feeling of making him shiver as her finger ran through that sensitive fur!.

That day on their wedding the two decided not to wear gloves, they wanted this moment where they can feel with their hands and not with gloves.

The ebony hedgehog looked down at his naked wife, he was there half naked, with the top discarded he went back to where he left off.

Rouge got her moment, she glided her fingers all over his chest fur. The hedgehog shivered to her touch against his sensitive fur.

 _Damn!_ he mentally cursed. Rouge giggled seeing him suffer under her touch. And she can get him to melt !

When they first met Rouge had a hard time figuing the hedgeohg out, why he hasn't fallen for her looks, why he hasn't lusted over her like all the mobian men would.

Instead of lusting Shadow showed her respect!, never in her life has men showed her respect, they just flirt back and hope to get what they want out of her, Rouge could see through it and was disgusted, but with Shadow.

Something in him that made him irresistible to the bat. A challenge, she always like a challenge she would flirt and he wouldn't fall for it.

His stubborn attitude just made her want to know more about him. eventually faith brought them together as agent for an organization known as G. U.N

Under the watchful eye of Abraham tower the Two mobians were under strict orders to hide whatever feelings they may share in order to focus on the job. once Towers retired and his son Joseph Towers took over the two were able to sort out their feelings and...

Here they are husband and wife. Shadow with his gloveless hand trailed his fingers across his wife's furless body. taking one of her grapefruit sized breast into his hands.

Gasping by his touch she let out a soft moan! Her moan excited the hedgehog as he gave her boob another squeeze, his finger rubbed all over her nipple making it hard.

" S...Shadow!" she moaned his name. In return she griped his chest fur, the hedgehog winched, not only was she grabing his fur but also part of his skin! it was almost pinching

She let go of his soft white fur, her hands started travel over his shoudler, she looked into his crimson eyes, while he looked into her turquoise.

Then she gave a playful smirk, her hand glided from his shoulder down to his side, she drew small circles around his waist in a sense tickling him. the hedgehog tried to hold it in but he left soft chuckles escape as her hand trailed down to the rim of his pants!

Sticking her finger inside she glided her finger around his hip and then pulled back on the pants making them snap on him.

She giggled seeing his reaction, she enjoyed seeing her partner confused.

Taking her hands she reached under him and grab hold the croch of the pants indication what she wants from him!

Shadow unwilling gave out a surprised moan for her. She liked hear him moan for her. Shadow had to let his wife go so he can stand up to finish undressing himself.

Her ears picked up on the sound of a belt coming undone, She watched as her husband got the belt loose around his waist, then he proceeds to strip off the last bit of his clothing. Except for his boxers!

Rouge wasn't going to have that, when he wasn't looking the female bat tackled him pinning him down, she pressed her lower region against his clothed self

His pants wrapped around his knees the bat purred as she rubbed herself against him anything to make the process go quicker!

She help herself by taking his pants off, he laid in his back and watched as his wife slipped those trousers off his body.

Then she let her hand glide herself to his inner thighs, she started to caress what was in those boxers.

Oh she could feel it! Her hand teasing his scrotum!, Her fingers rubbing against his crotch. Shadow couldn't handle it, he threw back his head as his boxers shifted! Rouge took notice and with that same hand she went into the boxers and took hold of his flesh penis.

The hedgehog gasp feeling her hands touch his erect member, the bat smirked seeing him like this, Take her hands out she entered from the leg part of the boxers, with her hand firmly grasping she started to rub up and down.

Shadow tried to hold the moan back, damn she was good! she knew how to get him in all the spots!

bitting his lips he realized the pleaser was to great so he had to give in " R...Rouge!" he moaned her name!

The bat smirked as she stop jerking him, taking her hands out she grabbed hold of the front of his undergarments and pulled them down!

She was surprised to see his member poking out from the fur on his crotch! Shadow decided to help out and lifting his hips up he started to pull from the back. The bat got the boxers off and now their they were husband and wife naked together.

They didn't move, they weren't sure who would be the one to continue. The hedgehog sat up and indicated his wife to come over to him, she obeyed, he took her into his strong arms.

while he held her Rouge sat in his lap her back facing him, the hedgehog started to fondle her breast, Rouge moan as he played with her from behind, he planted kisses all over the back of her neck, his penis rubbing against her thigh.

reaching behind Rouge let her fingers glided into his long quills that defied gravity.

rouge face was turn the color of her namesake, she had to admit Shadow was good! Real good! Shadow let one of his hands trail down her body and made to her opening. taking his hand he rubbed against her flesh.

Rouge felt him going there, she yelp as she stuck a finger into her, the bat panted as he poked in and out of her, then he insert a second finger. his fingers exploring her insides until her could hold back her liquide and she let it all flush out onto his hand.

But they were far from done! They got one more act to perform in this Ritual. The bat fel to the bed she laid on her side feeling exhausted, Shadow climb on top of her, he looked down at his wife he was determined to finish this!

And so was she!

Rolling onto her back she threw her arms back and spread her legs, she was ready for him! Shadow looked down at his erection, it was ready as well.

leaning in he slowly insert his hard member into the bat's wet moist vagina! she threw her head head back as she moaned feeling him inside of her.

" Ah...Yes..." she gasp . that when Shadow started to buck his hip and thrust into her. The bat moaning.

his hands grip the bed sheets and he continued to act as nature intended, Rouge wrapped her legs around his hips securing their bodies together.

she was moaning to his trusts while he was panting, his hip swaying back and forth as he penetrated her body going further and further.

" AH...YES...SHADOW...YES!" She was screaming for him " DON'T STOP...DON'T STOP... RIGHT THERE...AH...AH!"

" R...Rouge! Oh..." he moaned for her as well, the two kept going until their bodies were about to give!

" Oh..I'm going to..." He told her.

" DO IT!" Rouge cried out and together they reached the climax and gave one orgasim together.

The ritual was complete! exhausted the hedgehog rolled over to his side laying on his back, the couple taking the moment to catch their breath, they looked into eachother's eyes.

soft chuckles, them emitted soft chuckles to each other. the naked bat manage to pulled herself into her husband's arms. He wrapped his arms around her body while she wrapped hers around his neck, the two remained on the bed part of the bed wet from the sex.

they didn't care, they just were glad they have found each other in their lives and were able to share their feelings and become one on this weding night!

 **END!**

* * *

 **I wanted to write a Shadouge Lemon oneshot!... What do you think?**


End file.
